Full Moon
by CrsysTalMaiden
Summary: Kazuma plans to stop by at the Kannagi Mansion then...he was surprised by what he saw


DICLAIMER: I don't own Kaze No Stigma or any of its characters.

**FULLMOON**

_Ayano P.O.V._

What a very beautiful night, paired with the very beautiful moon. My night would have been complete if it wasn't for the bruises I got while fighting the youmas this day.

"That jerk Kazuma didn't even help me; he just stood there while watching me fight those humongous youmas."

I thought to myself while facing the mirror, brushing my scarlet-pink hair. Then, I heard a voice went "Tsk" then the windows slammed right after. I never had a second thought who it is, it is the most perverted and lazy man that I know but, even though he's like that he is also the man who captivated my heart- Kazuma.

"But wait, why is he even here? Is it because father paid him a huge amount of cash just to be my bodyguard even during at night? Who do they think I am? I am the heiress to the Kannagi clan and wielder of Enraiha. I can protect myself! "I said angrily. Then, I paused for a while and had another thought.

"Or is it because he just wants to see me?" I said while my cheeks are being tainted with red.

"Whatever the reason is, I'll just go meet him…. He better have a good explanation for coming here or I'll slash him in half using Enraiha." Then I hurriedly ran outside to see Kazuma.

_Kazuma_ P.O.V.

I saw the Kannagi Mansion from afar while I was flying around the city a few minutes ago. So, I decided to stop by to ask Jugo Kannagi to increase my pay for being Ayano's bodyguard since I still have a free time but , the whole mansion is already asleep until I saw the only room with the lights turned on. I decided to take a peek but surprisingly it was Ayano's room. I saw her facing the mirror while brushing her scarlet-pink hair.

"She looks too beautiful…. I can't believe that this is the same stubborn girl who's always with me during missions". I said to myself while watching Ayano from the window.

I wanted to touch her hair so much that I lost to my senses. I was about to fly in, but then I snapped out of it. I thought to myself that if I were to touch that girl's hair, the whole mansion would be awaken by their heiress screaming words like "Pervert" and I would be chased by an enraged Ayano while carrying a flaming Enraiha.

_Kazuma P.O.V. _

I am currently watching Ayano from the mansion's roof. I never expected her to be really that dumb, throwing never ending fireballs at the pond. I mean, seriously? Is she a child who would burst her anger to anything she gets in contact with?

" _Baka,_ why is she bursting her anger at the pond? And why is she even angry? Has she gone insane?" I smirked after saying those sentences.

I'm sure Jugo would be in a shock to see his pond turning to a hot spring. I better stop her before someone would notice her. I flew myself towards Ayano quietly, controlling the wind so that it would not spread. Luckily, she hasn't noticed me because she was focusing herself on throwing fireballs at the pond.

"This would be an unforgettable night" I thought to myself, grinning.

Ayano _P.O.V. _

I was too tired of throwing fireballs at the pond so I stopped for a while.

*sigh* "I'm already exhausted…. I forgot that I had a huge fight with youmas this day, I should be resting. Good thing there's no class tomorrow but there are still missions." *sigh*

_End of Ayano's P.O.V_

"I thought you wouldn't stop, how dumb are you? Bursting your anger at a lifeless pond."

She felt goose bumps all over her body, she recognize this masculine voice! She hurriedly opened her eyes and was about to face her back, but then….

Smooch!

His lips touched her neck. She was so shocked. Her face was blushing vigorously.

She made a huge ball of fire in her right palm then threw it at the man behind her. She hurriedly faced the man behind her then she summoned the flaming Enraiha.

"Ka-zu-ma! You pervert! What do you think you're doing?" she tried to slash him here and there but as she expected, he just blocked Enraiha without much effort.

"Ojou-sama, I was just stating the facts" he said while smirking. She could feel that any second now he would burst into laughing.

"What fact? That I'm dumb? You perverted being!" she said aggressively at him.

She kept on trying and trying to slash the contactor but to no prevail. He always dodges or blocks her attacks.

"I'm running out of stamina. My eyesight is becoming blurry, I feel dizzy. I tripped over something; I can feel my strength leaving me. My body is falling to the ground…..I can't move!" she thought to herself weakly.

Suddenly, she felt a warm feeling… she looked up, then saw Kazuma smiling kindly at her.

She forced her voice to come out. " Kazuma, why are you here anyway?"

"Because I'm your bodyguard, silly" he said while smiling.

Kazuma decided to let Ayano use his head for support then they sat on the bridge. Eventually, Ayano fell asleep and started to snore. Kazuma just laughed quietly so that she won't wake her up. Kazuma stared at the beautiful full moon. Then stated:

"I swear to myself that, I will always protect this girl from any harm and I will make her happy. But then, I will never stop teasing her…. its fun to see her enraged face while swinging Enraiha at me all the time. She may be an idiot but, she's also powerful, strong and beautiful. She's not a helpless maiden, she knows how to fight and she's not 's the Kannagi heiress, the wielder of Enraiha and…. The woman I FELL IN LOVE WITH." After that, he kissed Ayanos forehead and stared back at the moon.

Unknowingly, Ayano smiled a bit.

A/N: I just finished the anime and definitely fell in love with it so, I decided to write my very first fanfiction with the pairing - AyanoXKazuma. There may be grammatical errors, please leave a comment... it will inspire me to write more :D

Thank You for Reading!


End file.
